digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blossomon
Midnight Tagiru Akashi }} Blossomon is a Vegetation Digimon. It has the appearance of a giant flower, with countless vines as its roots growing from its body. Despite its strange appearance it is very docile, and due to its personality it rarely appears before others. For a plant it has an unusually long life span, and although the petals around its body (or face, really) fall out whenever the seasons change, it has the special ability to grow back new petals. It hates arid regions, and always inhabits areas near the water. Attacks *'Spiral Flower': Hurls the tiny flowers growing from its vine tips like they were shuriken. These flower petals can cut through anything, no matter how hard it is. *'Leaf Darts': Flings its thorns at the opponents. *' Shower' *'Thorn Whip' Design Etymologies ;Blossomon (ブロッサモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Blossomon was one of 's playmates. She was seen briefly when T.K. was fleeing from Puppetmon, and hid in the room where Mushroomon and Blossomon were. He asked them not to say anything, but Blossomon ratted him out. When Puppetmon did not find T.K. where he was hiding, Puppetmon thought the two lied and killed them (the killing was edited out in the dub). Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The Blossomon Variable deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure 02 When Yolei Inoue, Kari Kamiya and Ken Ichijouji were trapped within the Dark World, they were attacked by a large Blossomon created from some Control Spires by . She overpowered and with her flower-headed tendrils. However, Blossomon and her flower-headed tendrils were destroyed when Aquilamon and DNA digivolved to for the first time. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Blossomon is a normal enemy in Ryo's side of Darkness Server 2. Blossomon digivolves from a line 47 Vegiemon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Blossomon is a boss in Tree Dungeon 2, after taking a certain amount of damage it de-digivolves into Ninjamon and then into Floramon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Blossomon is a normal enemy n the Divided Crevasse. The Blossomon card, titled "Spiral Flower", teaches a Digimon the Spiral Flower technique. Spiral Flower curses one enemy. Digimon Data Squad sent a large Blossomon to prevent Marcus Damon, , Thomas H. Norstein, , and from obtaining a virus cure from Wanderer's Cape. Blossomon attempted to stop them before she ended up fighting and over a body of water. She ended up being destroyed by RizeGreymon. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 2 Blossomon digivolves from Togemon, and can digivolve to Rosemon. Can also be found in the in Certain Domains, Accompanied with a Tricermon and Vermillionmon Digimon World 3 Blossomon can be found at Amaterasu's East Sector in the Wire Forest Area. Its yellow color variable can be found at the South Sector, in Ether Jungle and Phoenix Bay, while in the PAL version of the game, it can be found in the East Sector, at Divermon's Lake. Digimon World 4 Blossomon is the first boss that the player will encounter in Death Valley. Another one is fought before the Numenume River. Digimon World DS Blossomon digivolves from Vegiemon. Blossomon is also found in Packet Swamp. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Blossomon is #218, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 216 HP, 243 MP, 129 Attack, 113 Defense, 103 Spirit, 93 Speed, and 59 Aptitude. It possesses the Numb Ward3, Sniper 3, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Blossomon digivolves from Weedmon. In order to digivolve to Blossomon, your Digimon must be at least level 34, with 3200 Aquan experience and 140 attack. Blossomon can also DNA digivolve from Octomon and Kiwimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 29, with 5000 Insect/Plant experience, and 170 attack. Blossomon can DNA digivolve to Anubismon with Garudamon, to Lilithmon with MarineDevimon, or to Lotusmon with LadyDevimon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Blossomon is #142, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Guard, Rich, and Master of Saving skills. It dwells on Proxy Island. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Lotosmon. Blossomon digivolves from Togemon and can digivolve into Lotosmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Blossomon, your Digimon must be at least level 29 with 140 attack and a level cap of 44. It can be hatched from the Grass DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Blossmon DigiFuses from Sunflowmon, Octomon, Togemon, and Dokugumon, and can DigiFuse to Rosemon with Lillymon and Lilamon, and to Lotosmon with Kabukimon and Shurimon. Digimon Masters Blossomon digivolves from Kiwimon and can digivolve to Gryphonmon. Digimon Heroes! Blossomon can DNA digivolve to Crossmon with Nanomon or to Anubimon with Garudamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Blossomon digivolves from Vegiemon. Notes and references